


Their Merry Crisis on Christmas Eve

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Emetophilia, Gross, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kink Discovery, Korekiyo's Mysterious Amazon Rainforest Moonshine, Like Really Gross, M/M, Scents & Smells, Smegma, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: As a couple of people on the cusp of turning twenty, the golden age of legal drinking in Japan, Shuichi and Kokichi thought nothing of partaking in a class wide activity involving Shinguuji bringing the goods. That was in fact a whole week ago. Currently, Kokichi is trying to figure out exactly how much of an idiot drunk him is. And how to get out of his self made grave with no hurt feelings involved.Because at that time, around one AM last week, Ouma Kokichi 'confessed' to one Saihara Shuichi that his secret fetish is smegma.And they're dating. And his boyfriend choose to believe him. And Kokichi is staring at the proof.The very smelly proof.





	Their Merry Crisis on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> Help me. 
> 
> I memed myself into a new kink. 
> 
> Help.

"Wait, what do you mean you were joking?!" Shuichi says in absolute horror, eyes wide and cock exposed.

Kokichi tries to look away from his boyfriend and finds it impossible. It feels like the world is turning into a surreal painting. Of course, of course he'd thought of it was a joke at the time. Both of them had been drunk, because of course Shinguuji would bring 'extremely rare and traditional spirits' to a party of not yet twenty year olds. All those trips to different countries and years of book dust must not be great for the Ultimate Anthropology Dork. But Kokichi couldn't complain about it, being nineteen and not caring about seemingly arbitrary laws about having to turn twenty.

Now he wishes that his stupid grubby fingers had never picked up the glass. If only to prevent this moment. Lying, a sacred and complex hobby, has finally boned Kokichi over. Near literally. 

Kokichi regrets everything about drinking. The lying little speck of sensation junkie inside of his heart got the better of him. His eyes stare at his boyfriend's cock as memories dart through his mind. He can hear himself still, just a week ago, saying and lying about having the grossest and most embarrassment filled kink he could imagine at the time. It really did seem like a great idea. Just a small test and tease.

Yes. At that time, around one AM last week, Ouma Kokichi 'confessed' to one Saihara Shuichi that his secret fetish is smegma.

So now the young man has two options. One saves his skin. It involves utterly and completely humiliating his beloved who merely wanted to fulfill what he thought was the truth- that a drunk Kokichi was confessing something when he was merely lying too well while drunk. The other option is to shut the fuck up and do it. To suck the smegma covered cock in front of him.

If Kokichi tries and then backs out then that's just fine. Both of the boys understand that fantasy doesn't equal reality. Shuichi has plenty of kinks that turn sour when fully applied to real life. He'll understand and probably not even slightly judge Kokichi should the action take place. There's no reason to be afraid. It's just the two of them, in Shuichi’s big empty house, staring at one another as the smell of musky cock invades their noses.

Disgusting, it's totally disgusting.

But Kokichi tries to coax a blush into his cheeks anyway. Nothing wrong with Shuichi’s cock. And the look on his face is akin to when Kokichi goes full Dom too. Always nice to see that. 

Even if the smell of Shuichi’s unwashed cock is repulsive.

But... Maybe it isn't so bad. This is Shuichi after all. Kokichi tries to envision himself as haughty and made of steel. As if they aren't sitting at the kotatsu with their mouths dropped open in mutual shock.

"N-neheheee! I can't believe that Shumai believed my lie just now!" Kokichi loudly says, grinning smugly as he crawls around to Shuichi’s side of the table. "Why would I ever lie about something as sensitive as kinks! I'd have to be brain dead to do that..."

A part of Kokichi's brain reminds him to back his lies up with actions.

He watches his hand wrap around Shuichi’s shaft with a delirious little giggle. Purple eyes snap from face to penis rapidly, barely able to hold back tears from the smell. The rest of Shuichi’s body doesn't smell bad at all though. Did he really avoid cleaning his cock just for Kokichi's falsified desires, so meticulously, and all because of love? It seems obviously in hindsight that Shuichi has been bothered recently. Even jumpy. There's no way that the Ultimate Detective did this without a lot of thought involved.

Gulping, Kokichi looks back up at Shuichi’s utterly nervous expression. Those dull gold eyes look ready to cry. Yet, there's an element of relief building up in them.

Kokichi can do this. He can start and then just give up because that's fair. It's just like that sometimes.

"Wow... To think that Saihara-chan is this dedicated to pleasing me," the boy finds himself saying instead of starting, free hand resting itself onto Shuichi’s plump ass.

Yet, all things come to and end and Kokichi can't handle how fucking cute Shuichi’s melting fear is. His nose wrinkles slightly as purple eyes take in the off white of Shuichi’s dick cheese- foreskin pulled back. There's a lot of it. Way more than Kokichi has ever seen before. Glimpses of shock value pictures on the Internet aside. All over the cock that Kokichi has spent hours slowly sucking on. Under the glans, and elsewhere, a grotesquely smelling substance that Kokichi will be cleaning up with his mouth.

What will it taste like, the young man wonders against his will. Just as strongly and grossly as it smells? Maybe it's going to be creamy instead of anything else. But that's not why Kokichi is doing this. He just has to force his face closer before Shuichi calls his bluff. This stupidly short sighted bluff.

Kokichi decides that the best solution to complicated thoughts is to just give up and kiss Shuichi’s unwashed dick. His lips gently press against the little slit that houses the Detective's urethra. A baby step forward, with the goal of getting this over with. 

His nose twitches as the stench becomes more prominent.

Purple eyes flutter uneasily as Kokichi remembers what his boyfriend said. Four days without cleaning himself. All because of what Kokichi said while under the influence of something with a boringly long name. Both of them highly valued good hygiene too. Doing this must have made Shuichi feel awful. The boy shudders and resolutely pokes his tongue out to taste it, and hopefully retch, the smegma that Shuichi built up just for him. It's... Salty. Bitter. Like sweat almost, but soft and moist against his tongue. It tastes similar to how it smells but not as overwhelmingly prominent. 

But it's not totally awful and that makes Kokichi fidget with a mental discomfort.

The white bits of smegma under and along Shuichi’s foreskin aren't making Kokichi puke. It's a soft coating of oily dead skin, but the boy is mostly fine. Which means that he can't stop just yet. Kokichi grunts and runs his tongue from side to side. His eyes start narrowing and his brows similarly start furrowing in concentration. The taste spreads across his tongue, the pink muscle cringing like the rest of him. Soon the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s twitching nose is taking in more of the Shuichi’s scents. Musky sweat emanating from thick pubic hair and something more rank from the cock that Kokichi is slowly swallowing down.

Shuichi’s penis feels as heavy as usual. It's weight and girth make Kokichi open his mouth wider on instinct. Despite the fact that the taste is starting to intensify too. Tears spring into the boy's eyes as the moist and mushy smegma invades his mouth properly. Hints of heat start to wash over him. All as he forces his face closer to dark teal hair, lips close to Shuichi’s bush, and Kokichi moans as his nose bumps into his boyfriend's body. Familiar pheromones fill the boy up with a second shot of revulsion. 

The senses of smell and taste are interconnected. Kokichi recalls Toujou saying that- a faint memory as his throat convulses. 

No way… that's just… 

Heart rate too fast. Throat closing up and clogging. Kokichi feels his eyes flutter more than he notices his vision cut. His hands clamp onto Shuichi like bear traps. It's horrific. Moving too suddenly, purple eyes snap fully open with panic. The Ultimate Supreme Leader himself jerking away and gasping as air fills his lungs. 

Gagging and hacking, his spots smegma and drool dripping from his mouth and onto the floor. Runny salt ridden snot flows down his open mouth. 

A whimper escapes his lips, before the next round of retching finally works- and Kokichi's tears flow down his cheeks as the burning in his throat results in stomach acid hitting the floor. His muscles tense up to a painful degree as his guts get squeezed tight. Stomach finally rebelling, throwing up bits of mostly digested Christmas Eve breakfast, and fresher tea; Kokichi absolutely despises it. 

Shuichi’s words don't register with Kokichi's brain at all. 

But the sheer concern in his touch as the boy plummets down to hold back plum colored hair, not caring at all about the hot puke falling onto his cock, is more than enough. What's not enough is that the painful burning in Kokichi's throat can't hide the other burning. 

Actually doing this makes Shuichi a definite freak. There's no way around that fact. Both of the boys will know that forever, that Saihara Shuichi is willing to go days without washing under his foreskin is it means making his lover happy. Not even the total forgiveness that the Detective provides can erase that. 

But at least the other boy is flaccid.

Kokichi sobs while another round of bile dances at his esophagus. Then, he shudders with grotesque delight running through his veins. Purple stares feverishly ahead as Kokichi's blood engorged cock makes a tent in his white pants. Soaked through with vile bodily fluids and so obvious that Shuichi even whispers that it's okay. But Kokichi… He's never been so aroused in his life. 

Degradation, humiliation, twisting up into a little cocktail far stranger and intoxicating than any alcohol.

"Seems like I l-lied," the boy's raspy voice confesses, Kokichi himself stuck somewhere away from his body. Itchy eyes and itchy throat and hands itching to make this shameful truth go away. He covers his mouth and grimaces at the feeling of puke, "Ahaha, I lied to myself instead of Saihara-chan after all!" 

Golden eyes cut into him without and hint of judgment. The salty taste of creamy white smegma returns as Kokichi's fingernails dig into his disgusting lips. 

Confusion and, "Ouma-kun?" 

"Hey... Saihara-chan. Let's do that again."

For a moment there's a lack of any reaction. Then Shuichi goes from holding Kokichi's hair back to hold Kokichi back entirely. A panicked expression fills of the Ultimate Detective's face for a split second. Maybe he recognizes the feeling of floaty emptiness making purple eyes glaze over. Or maybe it's because seeing your boyfriend swoop down, tongue out, is a bit scary after said boyfriend just puked a bunch. Either way, Kokichi's trembling body is kept still. 

Only the ringing in his ears is louder than the stern look on Shuichi’s face.

It makes Kokichi feel something like indignation. Even if it was his idea, it's the other boy's fault that Kokichi realized just how disgusting he is. Kokichi isn't the one that didn't wash his stupid dick for a week just because a a drunkish joke that's even worse because-

Kokichi looks away from Shuichi’s stupid compassion and tries not to burst into different tears. 

He fails.

"I'm gross... Shumai, I'm so so-orry!" Kokichi whines pathetically. His clean hand snaps over his eyes. The boy can't to stand the softness in Shuichi’s gaze. Instead he tries to hold back the proof of his emotions- things he's always been excellent at keeping tamed. But right now nothing works. No magical manipulation springs forth from him, only more acidic saliva tinged with a certain bitterness, and if Kokichi can't exaggerate a response... 

Utterly exhausted, Kokichi allows Shuichi to pick him up despite their soiled clothing. He's ruined everything by inadvertently setting them up. The boy even has the gall to get off on it. As if anyone sane would be aroused by puking all over their boyfriend. Like Shuichi’s unwashed penis is better with throw up on it. Purple eyes squeeze shut as heat coils tighter. 

Eventually there's nothing but wet and filthy clothing being dumped into a sad pile.

Shuichi quietly walks over to the bathtub and programs it to fill up. The sound of each button makes Kokichi shiver, but he refuses to bolt. He hates getting like this almost as much as he despises the erection poking out from between his thighs. All he can imagine is that Shuichi is going to grow distant now. No one would want to stay with someone who likes heaving and regurgitation. Let alone one that doesn't know until after throwing up all over a cock. Kokichi can't even blame Shuichi for this, in the end. 

Blame lies with Kokichi here- for fucking up again. 

The boy shivers as his boyfriend turns the shower on. His eyes dart over to the now missing pile. Sighing, Kokichi reaches over to the shampoo and finds two hands already there. 

"S-"

Large, and warm, pale hands pump the shampoo once before drifting over to Kokichi's head. There Shuichi does nothing but slowly spread the liquid onto damp hair. Fingernails gently rub into sensitive scalp. Not like it's a chore, but as if Shuichi can sense the headache building there. The young men sit on their shower stools in silence. Kokichi is unable to help himself. He finds himself being lulled into relaxation by the steady massage.

At some point the boy stops huddling in on himself and starts sitting upright. Stress melts away in favor of a precarious gratefulness. Yet, Kokichi doesn't breathe a word. Perhaps he doesn't even need to say anything either. 

Warm water cascades down and takes well lathered shampoo with it.

The shower head leaves as Shuichi’s voice fills the room. Kokichi soon looks down at his flagging hard on. It's better than looking behind him, than looking at Shuichi’s face, and trying to not acknowledge reality. 

"I think that there was some miscommunication... But not because of just one person, and I'm not blaming you at all," Shuichi carefully says. He rubs at Kokichi's wet hair and leans forward to hug the boy. "There's nothing wrong with you. I'm not mad at Ouma-kun, and I don't think that he's disgusting.” 

"I puked on mini Saihara-chan and thought it was the hottest thing ever," the boy petulantly uses to fight against this spine crawling acceptance.

A choked laugh and, “So what? I didn't so much as rinse my dick for four days because I thought you wanted that.”

“Okay! Alright, sure, but here's the problem you numbskull!” Kokichi hisses as his head whips around to face the young man behind him. Fiery eyes glare into wide gold as one small hand roughly pulls a larger one to a half hard cock. Shuichi’s fingers twitch against him, grazing sensitive skin as steam surrounds them. Teeth grit and grin out as the Ultimate Supreme Leader bares his teeth. 

"I did want it! I thought I was just drunkenly fucking around. And then when you popped your cheese covered phallus out I convinced myself that I'd just do it do you wouldn't feel bad, but then I liked it. Ouma Kokichi liked the fucking taste and feeling and smell of his boyfriend's yucky dick! And then when he finally started puking, he got an instant hard on from watching literal throw up flood from his mouth and cover your cock!"

Kokichi pants angrily as tears sting his eyes again. 

Shuichi gives him an odd look, eyes shifting to the penis in his hand, and slowly murmurs, "I wouldn't mind doing it again. Just not when Ouma-kun is upset."

Kokichi stares at his lover in the best kind of dismay and frowns. Then, the boy falls face first into the chest before him. He mumbles obvious lies as Shuichi’s hands stroke him, confessions of hatred, and yet nothing hides the hitching of his breath. Pale hips mindlessly buck as filth is whispered flushed ears- contrasting the scent of ginger and spices that Kokichi recognizes as their body-wash. Shuichi’s teeth graze against cartilage. Wet muscle teases Kokichi without mercy, threatening to taunt the skin of his sensitive neck as Shuichi’s mouth lowers.

"Would have double checked but-" a faint nibble caresses Kokichi's jawline, "I was enjoying the thought of it too much."

Implications don't even exist in that statement, and Kokichi's fingernails scrape again the skin of Shuichi’s back as he cums. His eyes flutter just the same as before. Memories of the way black pants got shakily undone dart through his mind. The boy moans uselessly at the realization that his own shock prevented him from seeing anticipation for what it was. A soft shush and kiss earns a scowl, Shuichi smiling nervously at a still glaring Kokichi. 

"That weird Amazon Jungle drink fucked us over. We should dump ten thousand eggs onto Shinguuji," Kokichi mutters, ears red.

Shuichi just licks his hand clean of fresh semen with a sultry light filling his eyes. 

Face now an inferno of longing and embarrassment, Kokichi forces himself up on two trembling legs and launches himself over towards the sink. He has zero time to fuck when there's still such awful tastes in his mouth. And he's totally not hoping that Shuichi will take him from behind while shoving his face into the mirror. Nope. Kokichi hates it when his boyfriend makes him observe each second of his own slutty, fucked silly, lust crazed expressions. And since he just came- Kokichi has no chance of that happening. At all. 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader yanks his tooth brush from its holder and squeezes a solid teaspoon worth of toothpaste onto it. He proceeds to ignore how his beloved wraps a fluffy bathrobe around him, hands gently using a blow dryer to make Kokichi's hair fluffy. 

"What the hell?" the boy murmurs fondly. 

"I'm giving you..." the Ultimate Detective slowly begins, Kokichi dropping his toothbrush in horror.

"A blow job."

Kokichi turns his head to stare straight at the man he loves. Frothy toothpaste runs down his chin. Winter mint with a bitingly cold feeling. The opposite of Shuichi’s white covered dick. 

"No one in our relationship is allowed pun except for me. You are on couch duty for tonight."

The rest of the night is spent on Kokichi having to witness the 'couple personality melding' that Momota so often complains about. Ironic considering how often the man says that Harukawa's phrase these days. 

Still... 

Kokichi finds himself falling asleep warm, arms keeping him close, so maybe it's okay to let the emotional exhaustion show. Just this once he didn't have to perfectly manage himself. It feels weird to admit it even mentally. Like the boy is betraying himself. 

"Ouma-kun?" Shuichi murmurs as he shifts, bringing Kokichi's face to the crook of his neck. "Good night and Merry Christmas."

Purple eyes drift from naked pecs to an elegantly beautiful face. 

"Love you..."

Shuichi doesn't say anything in return, which is good because Kokichi knows that he's a backpedaling little shit, but the way they end up molding together is all Kokichi needs. He can try to say it again tomorrow. Along with the burning need to ask if Shuichi actually took 'I want at least a tablespoon of smegma for crithmis niiisgihihiijiiii' seriously once sober.

Kokichi allows his eyes to shut and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Send an intervention.


End file.
